If you can't take the heat get out of the battle!
by Belladonna Tanaka
Summary: Raikou is ready to get her 8th and final gym badge...too bad it's on the other side of the region from her hometown in Mistralton City...it's also the farthest from Victory rode...good thing her Swanna can use fly. Nothing can seem to stop this team of elite Pokemon and their young trainer, but the oh so famous triplet Gym Leaders of Striaton City are one heck of a distraction.
1. INFO

**INFO**

**Name:** Raikou Jamison

**Age:** 16

**Birthday:** November 3rd

**Hometown:** Mistralton City

**Appearance:** She has short magenta curls that she's recently let her Bisharp cut into a bob, large baby-blue eyes. She's about 5'6 while is fairly normal for a girl of her age. She normally wears t shirts and shorts but she'll mix it up and wear a skirt every once and a while.

**Team:**

- Emboar

Name: Maxwell/Maxie/Max

Moves: Flame Charge, Arm Thrust, Over Heat, Giga Impact

- Gothorelle

Name: Susan/Susie

Moves: Future Sight, Hyper Beam, Dream Eater, Thunderbolt (taught it with a TM)

- Stoutland

Name: Lucas

Moves: Surf, Wild Charge, Dig, Superpower

- Swanna

Name: Garrett

Moves: Fly, Dive, Hurricane, Steel Wing

- Whimsicott

Name: Marcus/Mark/Marky

Moves: Solar Beam, Shadow Ball, Energy Ball, Psychic

- Bisharp

Name: Connie

Moves: Psycho Cut, Focus Blast, Stone Edge, Dark Pulse

**Habits/Mannerisms:** She's prone to hugs, men, women, babies, strangers, no one is safe.

**Past:** She grew up with her parents Kyle and Lesley who were both well renowned Pokémon breeders. She was raised in a small Pokémon sanctuary on the edge of Mistralton City. All Pokémon were welcomed to come and go as they please as well as Pokémon trainers who brought their friends in to give them a little vacation. Rai always loved Pokémon and she knew she wanted to train them, to one day see them all, see what the region had to offer. So on her 10th birthday she ran into town to meet a young professor who had brought her a few starter Pokémon to choose from. She picked Tepig because it was little and adorable and fire was fun. As soon as she let her new Tepig out she could tell he didn't like being in the little pokeball, so she told him she would put him in unless she REALLY had too. She battled a few wild Pokémon with him and the bonded a bit. After the 7th battle she and her Tepig sat under a large tree on the path back to her house.

"Hmmm...Hey little guy."

'Teeh?' It asked looking up at her.

"You need a name...don't you?"

'Tepig! Tepig! Tepig!" He said smiling and jumping up.

"Hmmm...how about...Tepig?" She asked jokingly.

'Teh, Teh, Teh!' He shook his head no.

"Okay...what about Maxwell? I've always liked the name Maxwell."

'Teeeh...' He started, thinking. 'Tepig!' She said with a smile. So after that she carried him to the Pokémon center down the road and got him all fixed up, then she went to the Pokemart and got a small nonflammable collier and a flame shaped tag that said 'Maxwell, if found yell 'Ey yo Rai! Got you Maxie over here!' or call 999-999-9999' they both smiled and giggled over the tag on the way back to her home. About a month after she had gotten Max they set out on their own adventures together, slowly gathering the team she has today.


	2. I REALLY don't need a table guys

**Ch.1: "I REALLY don't need a table guys..."**

"Okay...we can do this Maxie!"

'Emmm~boooaar!' He pumped his fist. I finally made it to the Trio Gym to get my 8th badge. This gym's the furthest away from my home in Mistralton City, so it's a bit of a culture shock for me. Never the less, I'm ready to face the oh so famous Triplet Gym Leaders of Striaton City! Max and I entered the building only to find a rather large cafe with a bunch of girls in it. I felt as if a huge question mark was sitting atop both Max and I's heads. All the sudden a boy with spiky red hair was next to me.

"Hello my dear and welcome to the Pokémon Cafe where would you like to be seated?"

"I-I'm sorry we seem to have the wrong place." I turned sweatdroping trying to make a hasty retreat.

"Oh no you have the right place." He took my hand and led me into a smaller room with only a few girls in it. They were all looking at me in shock. "My name it Chili and I'll be your waiter. I'll be right back with a menu my dear." And with that he was gone. I heard most of the girl 'Hmp' at me but I brushed it off. Wait a minute...Where's Max?

"Max? Maxie where'd you go?" I said standing up. "Gez Max." I walked into the next room, looking around a few times. "No giant Pokémon in here, really Rai? How _do_ you lose an Emboar?" After scolding myself I saw another waiter with blue hair so I decided to ask him. "Excuse me." He turned to look at me and his eyes widen. "Have you seen-?"

"How could no one have seated you yet…?" He said quietly, his eyes still wide, I raised an eyebrow not quite sure what he was saying. "Such a beautiful girl should be our top priority." He said a bit louder as he took my hand kissing it. "Come with me my dear." He took my hand and everyone around me gasped and started whispering. I blushed a bit as I walked with him.

"I-I ju-just need to know if you've seen-"

"Here you are my dear." He said, sitting me down at a small two person table. "My name is Cress. Allow me to bring you a menu, and a free drink." And again he was gone before I could get a word out. What the hell is going on here?! All I want is my Emboar and a gym battle! Not some fur-fur cafe full of pretty boys. Who do these guys take me for? I stood up and walked it the front room and a green hair waiter was talking to Max!

"Is your trainer here? Where is he?"

"I'm so sorry, he's mine." I said running up and grabbing his arm. "Maxie where have you been? Silly little guy, do you need to go in your pokeball?" I threatened and he shook his head no violently and hugged me. "Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Stay close this time."

"Well hello madam, would you like me to seat you and your Emboar?" I sighed and looked at him.

"I've been seated twice by the blue and red waiters. All I wanted was a gym battle."

"Oh? Then why didn't you say so?"

"I tried...a few times."

"I'm Cilan. One of the Trio Gym Leaders." My eyes instantly lit up and I got super close to him.

"Really! That's so cool! I wish I could be a gym leader is it fun?"

"It is, it's the best job in the world!"

"But you're about my age right? How'd you become one? You're so young!"

"I'm 17 and practice makes perfect my dear." He winked at me.

"I was right...I'm only 16 though. My name is Raikou, Raikou Jamison, but you can call me Rai. Nice to meet you."

"Raikou? What a lovey name for a lovey girl." He smiled and patted my head ruffling my hair a bit. "Now, how about that gym battle?" I nodded and smiled up at him. "Good. I hope you're ready." He pointed up and snapped his fingers. The lights went out and a spot light shined on me and then the three waiters I encountered.

"I'm Chili! I light things up with Fire-type Pokémon!" He said striking a pose.

"I'm a Water-type specialist, and my name is Cress. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He said with a wink, blowing a kiss at me.

"And my name is Cilan. I like Grass-type Pokémon. Choose which one of us you would like to battle." Cilan finished as they lined up and bowed as the fangirls screamed. So everything I heard about these three was true. I sweatdroped zoning out a little bit until my name pulled me back to earth.

"Rai? Anytime now." Cilan smiled a said with a laugh. I placed my hand on my chin.

"Hmmm...that's a tuffy, one badge to go and then I'm in the big leagues..." I said to myself.

'Emmmmm~booooaaar!" Max fist pumped and I looked back at the boys.

"You've already gotten the other six badges?" Chili said wide eyed.

"Yeah..." I tilted my head to the left a bit confused. Isn't that what I just said?

"So we're your last gym as appose to your first?" Said Cilan in confusion. I nodded

"Well that's new. This will defiantly be an interesting recipe with a unique flavor." Cress said with a smile. All the girls squealed.

"...what does that even mean?" Max and I were clearly the only ones here not getting it. Who talks like that? Them clearly. Suddenly I was next to them on the pedestal. The wall was opening and the floor was moving. I lost my balance and grabbed on to one of them for support. When I opened my eyes I was clinging to a beat red Cress. I let go of him and blushed a bit myself. "S-Sorry." I said quickly letting go of him.

"It's quite alright my dear." He said looking anywhere but at me. Chili then put his arm around my waist as Cilan put his around my shoulders.

"Aw look Chili," Cilan started with a mischievous grin. We both look up at him. "Cress is about as red as your hair." They both started laughing and Cress pouted and looked away.

"An-Anyway, who would you like to battle?" I put on my thinking face again before turning around with Max to discuss our options.

"So we can go fire/fighting to fire, fire/fighting to water or fire/fighting to grass...well since fire is weak against water...I should probably pick grass...oh but that's no fun, right Maxie?" I whispered close to him.

'Em, Em' He said quietly with a nod. We both spun around and I pointed to Cress.

"Let's do this pretty boy." I said with a smirk as Emboar blew a bit a smoke out of his nose.

"Gladly." He smirked right back and held his arm out for me to take. I turned my nose up and took Max's arm as I walked down the stairs. After several gasps and whispers for the girls I reached my side of the field. Cilan was referring.

"All right we've got a very spicy battle for you ladies. A dazzling combination of Fire and Water! Let's see how this delicious recipe plays out." He winked and the girls practically melted in their seats. I sighed and turned to Max.

"Alright big guy, you ready for this?"

'Emmmmm~bbbboooooar!' He pumped his fist and I smiled sucking him in his pokeball for our big entrance.

"Ready when you are cutey." Cress smirked trying to be cool.

"Hope you can keep up. Emboar, babe this is all you!" I did a flip/spin and threw his pokeball out letting out my adorable Maxie.

'EMMMMM~BOOOAAARR~!' He screamed stomping his feet like a sumo wrestler and blowing a bit of smoke out of his nose.

"Panpour you're up." He tossed the ball flipping his hair and making the girls squeal. His little Panpour came out looking all cocky and ready for anything but one look and my huge Maxie and his eyes widen and I could see him panicking. "Size doesn't matter Panpour we're here to win."

'P-Panpour...' I almost feel bad for the little guy; he looks like he's never seen an Emboar before...wait a minute...

"You guys have never fought an Emboar before...have you?" He smirked, trying to hide the fact he was just busted.

"Alright you've got us, although we've face new and strong Pokémon before this...this is probably our biggest foe..."

'Pan Panpour...' I grinned.

"Well are you ready for us?"

"I'll always be ready for you cutey." He flipped his hair and winked at me, blowing a kiss my way. I brushed it a side and smirked, pointing towards Panpour.

"Alright then let's do this, Maxie use Double slap!"

"Wait-" That's all Cress got out before his Panpour was in my Max's grip and he was going to town on him, one slap, two slap, three slap, four. Cress grit his teeth. "Panpour get out of there!" After another slap he wiggled out painting. "Now quick use water gun!"

"Doge it and counter with flame charge!"

"Wah?" Max jumped dodging two water blasts and started stomping his feet, a cloud of dust formed around him and he came flying out with flames all around his body.

"Land it!" I practically shouted right before Max made contact. When the smoke cleared Panpour was on the ground knocked out and Max was standing tall with his hands on his hips.

"Cress' Panpour is unable to battle...the first round goes to Rai." Cilan pointed his little flag at me. I jumped and started cheering.

"Yeah baby that's my boy!" He ran towards me picking me up in a hug. "You did so good Maxie, I'm so proud." Cress was in shock and not really moving. I looked over and Panpour was still on the ground. I jumped down from Max's grip and walked over to it, patting its head as it stood up shakily. "Better luck next time babe, its kind intimidating facing such a big guy huh? I certainly wouldn't wanna fight him." I stuck my tongue out and the little thing smiled up at me. I scratched his head a bit, closing my eyes with a smile, but when I opened my eyes it was turning red and transparent. From not so far away I heard:

"Panpour return." I looked up and he was looking at his pokeball. "You did good Panpour...you did good..." He shrank the pokeball and put it in his bag, pulling out another one and smirking. "Ready to move on?"

"I'll always be ready for you cutey." I said with a wink, blowing a kiss his way, just like he did before the first round. He flushed and closed his eyes, pouting a bit. I smirked and walked back to my square thingy with Max.

"Alright I'll put my faith in my final Pokémon, Lillipup show you stuff." He said tossing the ball out. A small little Lillipup came out with all the confidence as his Panpour.

"D'aaaawwwwwww, I haven't seen on of these in forever~ not since my little Lucas was one." I said, still fangirling a bit. It turned to Cress confused and he shrugged at it. I coughed a bit, regaining my composure. "Al-Alright, Max you sit out this round." He pouted and stomped behind me. I smiled and looked at Cress. "So I take it your Lillipup hasn't seen much either?"

"What she lacks in experience she makes up for in confidence." He said with a smile.

'Lil~' It said smiling at me. It took a lot not to start fangirling over it again. What can I say, I looooove Pokémon.

"Well I can tell you this now; you've never seen Pokémon like mine." I said cockily pulling out a Pokeball. "Okay, Garrett! Show em what you're made of!" I yelling doing my turn/flip thing and throwing out my pokeball. My Swanna Garrett appears and flaps its wings a few times gracefully, before standing tall and proud. Cress flinched and looked to Cilan, I looked over and he had his pokedex out.

'Swanna, the Swan Pokémon and the evolved form of Ducklett." Dex's voice rang through the now completely silent air. "Swanna's start to dance in the skies above at dusk. The one dancing in the middle is the leader of the flock." I looked over at the small Lillipup and it shivered a bit. I bit my lower lip and swallowed my sorrow giving Cress another grin and a wink.

"You're up pretty boy." He looked at me and back to his Lillipup.

"Alright! Lillipup use bite!"

"Dodge it fast!" Swanna flew up dodging a few bites, then the Lillipup bit down on Garrett's leg making him sink to the ground below. "Garrett!" My eyes widened as he shook the small thing off in a matter of seconds. The Lillipup landed on its feet but hit with too much force and flipped a few times after that. I gulped. "You alright Garr?" I asked. He flapped his wings regaining its composure and I smiled. "Quick use Steel Wing!" Swanna flew up into the air and its wings glowed silver, he flew down and hit the Lillipup once...twice...three times...then a forth before it jumped back.

"Lillipup!" Cress yelled. The little guy dropped to its knees for a moment panting.

"Let's end this! Garrett use Fly!" Garrett squawked and flew high up into the air spinning around until a large blue ball formed around him and he stopped spinning and started fall fast towards the Lillipup.

"Lillipup get out of there!" The poor thing couldn't move. My Swanna came crashing down seconds later causing a huge puff of dust. When the dust cleared Swanna was sitting there, he ruffled his feathers before my eyes fell on the knocked out Lillipup next to him.

"Cress' Lillipup is unable to battle, the winner is Rai!" He said pointing his little flag at me again. All the girls Awwwed and slowly went back their tables. I jumped in the air.

"Yey~ Garr you did great! I said running over and hugging around his neck. He stayed calm and composed but I could tell he was happy to help. I looked down to where the Lillipup was to see it was gone. I looked up and Cress was holding it in his arms.

"You put up a good fight Lillipup..." He pulled his pokeball out and sucked it back in. I smiled, running into Cress' arms, giving him a hug and laughing.

"You're alright pretty boy, that's the most fun I've had in days." I stuck my tongue out at him. I saw him flush and look away from me. I decided I was gonna cling to him for a little longer. Chili and Cilan walked up with a little box. I let go of Cress and he grabbed the box opening it slowly.

"May I present to you...the Trio Badge." He said pulling it out. I took it and stared at it for a little while and smiled.

"That's 8! Maxie we're in the big leagues!"

'Emmmm~booaaar!' We fist pumped and I jumped on his back. He started running around making me giggle uncontrollably. While Garrett and the boys watched with a smile.

"Maxie stop." I laughed out. I jumped off and he kept running around like an idiot. I sucked Garr back in. I looked around and ran to the boys whom were starting to walk away. "Hey~" They turn around and looked at me a bit surprised. I stopped and bowed. "T-Thank you for the battle guys." I stood up and smiled. "It was a blast." They all smiled down at me and I jumped on Cress again, sticking my tongue out. "Don't think you can get rid of me that easy." I said with a grin. He smiled and ruffled my hair.

"I wouldn't dream of it cutey." He said with a wink.

"So I'll be in town for a while...mind if I come see you three again? I don't really know anyone else..." I gave Cress a shy smile and blushed a bit. Chili smiled and pulled the four of us into a huge hug.

"You can come anytime you like!" He gave a big, toothy grin and I started laughing. That's when I realized just how close Cress and I were. I let out a small dreamy sigh and placed my head on his chest.

"So where's that free drink?" I smirked up at Cress.


	3. Bad Pokemance

**Ch.2: "Bad Pokemance"**

I woke up feeling...something...something about today would be great, even if I didn't know what yet. I jumped out of bed but barely took one step before tripping over Max. I fell, knocking the wind out of me and waking him up.

"Ugghh..." I groaned, propping myself up on my elbows. "Didn't you fall a sleep over there?" I looked over towards the window sill.

'Emm...' He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Mr. Active sleeper." I pulled myself up and looked in the mirror, I looked like a train wreck, and my hair was everywhere. I shrugged and pushed it all back and went to get in the shower. "Maxie...please try not to get in with me this time." I pleaded. I looked at his feet and nodded. So I showered and made myself presentable and decided to make my way down to the gym. The only three friends I have in this town are the famous triplet gym leaders Chili, Cress and Cilan...at least I hope we're friends, they were all nice to me the last time I went down there. But I was battling them...OH NO! What if my good was actually bad and they tell me we're not really friends?! I panicked for a moment for shaking the thoughts away. Literally shaking. Max looked at me like I was where a hat made of live mice.

'Em Emboar?'

"Nothing, just thinking too much."

'Emboar Boar Em Emboar Em.' He snickered.

"Shut up, I know it's dangerous for me to think. That's why I was shaking." I told him matter of factly, stressing the word shaking. He rolled his eyes. We stopped in front of the gym, looking up at it for what seemed like hours. Why was I getting cold feet about this? Max elbowed me.

'Emboar.'

"What if they're busy?"

'Emboar Emboar.' He picked me up.

"Max no! What are you doing? This is weird! Put me down!" Oh he put me down alright...in the middle of the restaurant. "Uhhh" I looked around, all the girls were looking at me. "I'll just..." I pointed to the door. When I turned to grab Max he was gone. "Ugggggh, must I loss you every time we come here?" I started to look around for any sigh of him. No Max, but I did fine a certain firey haired waiter. "Chili." I called out, walking towards him. "Hey man, I lost m-"

"OH! Rai! Hey girl how's it going?" He scooped me up in a hug, lifting me off the ground.

"Great man, but I kind of-"

"This time you're eating in my section. Oh man Cilan and Cress will be so jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah come on!" He pulled me over to a table with a red table cloth. "I'll get you a drink, on the house." He winked before leaving. Whoa, deja vu much? I looked up and saw Cilan looking around. His eye landed on me and he smiled.

"Hey." He walked over to me, "Your Emboar's in the front. I was looking for you just now. Wanna come get him? He kinda won't move by himself."

"Oh yeah thanks." I started to stand up but I felt to hands on my shoulder push me back down.

"No fair Cilan, I got Rai to sit here fair and square, there's no need to lie like that."

"Lie?"

"No! I'm not lying, he was there...he just...walked into Cress' section." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Then why don't we go get the little trouble maker?" I tried to stand again only to be pushed down.

"No! We'll get him, you stay here. In my section." He smirked and pulled Cilan out of the room with him. I sighed and started playing with the silverware on the table. I felt like someone was standing over me. I looked up and there was Max, holding on to Cress.

"Max what ar-"

'Em Em Boar Emboar~' He pushed Cress into a seat and sucked himself back in his pokeball.

"What? Where did he...how did he...wah?" I looked up at Cress and flushed. He looked at me confused.

"Did he say something?" I only nodded shyly. "What?"

"...he said...he was setting us-"

"CRESS! No fair!" Chili stomped up. "You've got tables to wait, stop flirting and go work." He crossed his arms. Cress flushed and facetabled making me giggle.

"Is there any time you guys aren't working?"

"Well yeah, we close in an hour. I was planning on holding captive until then." He beamed. I giggled and looked back to Cress.

"Cress you go work. I'll be here to flirt when you get back, kay cutey." I said confidentially, winking at him. He looked up at me, frowning, but I could see he was happy underneath it. "That goes for you too Chili and Cilan." I pouted as Chili rubbed the back of his head and Cilan fell out from behind the plant he was hiding behind. "Now waiter,"

"Yes ma'am?" He said, saluting me.

"I'll take that free drink your promised and a piece of rawst berry cake."

"Coming right up Miss." I watched as all the boys walked away.

"Why did I come back here?" I asked myself with a smile. Just then Max came out of his pokeball and snickered.

'Em Em Emboar Em.' He sat in the chair across from me.

"Oh grow up. Sure you dragged me in but..." My voice died down. I couldn't think of what else to say. He just kept snickering. Chili came out with my free drink...which was tap water, and a large slice of rawst berry cake. I kept my eyes on the cake, oh how I looooove rawst berry cake. He placed it in front of me and raised an eyebrow.

"How do you like this stuff? Rawst berries are so bitter."

"Not when you know how to work with them." I used my fork to cut a little piece off and eat it. "I bet you've never ever tied rawst berry cake."

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't."

"Yeah, keep talking. I swear you're just like Max sometimes."

'Em!' He looked to Emboar and walked over to him.

"Maybe that's not a bad thing. He said patting Max's head. "So Max's your name? Well fire Pokémon are my game!" He said fist pumping.

"Do I smell pokemance?" He said, trying to ignore them.

"You're pretty strong Max, I was wondering if you wanted to show my Pansear a thing or two?"

'Emmmmmmboooar~!'

"What? Max, since when are you so nice to strangers?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

'Emboar Em Em.'

"Oh I knew it wouldn't last long." I said with a sigh. "Chili if you want we could have a battle later today." I looked up at him, a sparkle in my eye.

"Oh you're on sweetheart." He said with a wink.

"Are all of y'all this cocky during battle?" I raise an eyebrow. Chili just rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, me and Cress. We kind...can't help it. Cilan's...just...odd when he battles."

"Now I curious."

"Well I'm sure as soon as he finds out he'll want a battle as well."

"Chili~ I need you to come over here~" A girls voice called from a few tables away.

"Please excuse me; I forgot I had to work."

"Oh and after I reminded you and everything." I said, giving off fake hurt, making him laugh. "You wouldn't happen to have Pokémon food would you?" I asked.

"We do actually."

"Could you bring me six bowels when you have the time?"

"Of course sweetheart." He wrote it on his little pad thingy and walked away.

"Might as well bring out the gang." I say, pulling out all my pokeballs. "Okay, Susie, Lucas, Garrett, Marky, Connie, time to eat." I threw them all in the air, pulling out my bag to catch all the pokeballs in as my Gothoritha Susan, Stoutland Lucas, Swanna Garrett whom they've already met, Whimsicott Marcus, and Bisharp Connie all came out. I caught all the pokeballs one by one in the bag. "Skills." Marky came and sat on my lap as the others settled in around out table. Good thing this was a roomy…room. Chili came back in, as his eyes landed on me they widened and he almost tripped over something…my money's on air.

"I had no idea your Pokémon were so…big."

'Whimsicooott!' Marky said, floating in front of him.

"That's right you tell him Mark." I said taking another bit of my cake. He set all the bowels down on the table and one by one my Pokémon took them, I pulled a bowel over for Mark and started to feed him.

"Will that be all Miss?"

"Yes thank you waiter. How much do I owe you?"

"Normally 38 pokedollars, but for you. Only 20." He winked.

"Nice try." I handed him the 38 I owed him. "And if you're nice I might tip you."

"With a kiss?" He asks with a wink.

"Now you get no tip."

"Oh come on, I was only kidding." He said rubbing the back of his neck.

'Whim Whim!' Mark shook his fist up at him.

"Yeah that's right Marky. You best be backing up off me. Mark here'll mess you up."

"Is that a challenge?" He asks, leaning in towards me. I held Mark down and smiled up at him.

"What if it is?"

"Then I may have to punch out early." He leans back up and bolts out of the room.

'Whimsicott! Whim Whim Whimsi!'

"He's just a goof Marky, cool your jets." Mark pouted and kept eating his food. "Max, Susie, you up for a battle with flame on?" I asked, talking about Chili. They both nodded, still eating. "If I'm gonna have to battle chili too...I assume he's got a Pansage since Chili and Cress have Pansear and Panpour. So Mark and Connie you can battle if we get him."

'Whimsi!' He jumped up, floating to the table and dancing around. It's been forever since I've had a battle. Most people get one look at Max and either come running to me or far, far away. I noticed as the girls flooded out of the restaurant so I brought all my Pokémon back in the balls, even Max. I wanted it all to be a surprise. Chili ran in, black pants and an orange t shirt with a pokeball on it.

"Come on let's go!" He grabbed my arm pulling me further towards the back.

"But what abou-"

"They'll catch up." I let him pull me to a doorway that said 'For Gym use only'. It was a door to their arena, without opening the walls n stuff.

"Chiiillliii, I told Cress I'd wait there for him."

"If he really wants to know he'll know where to find us." He leaned in a bit too close for comfort, and a door on the other side of the room was thrown open.

"Don't think you're starting without me!" Cilan yells, running towards us. "I shall referee, and if it's not too much to ask I'd like a battle with you as well." He said, finally making his way over to us, Chili had back up off me and was looking at Cilan.

"Yeah man I don't mind. But shouldn't we get Cress before we start?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Cress this and Cress that..." Chili said, pressing his hands to his face. "Why don't you two just get married already?" He made a kissy face and Cilan laughed. I just blushed and closed my eyes, frowning.

"Well guess what funny guy, now I'm not gonna go easy on you." I poked Chili, pushing him back a little. "Or you." I smirked up at Cilan. "So let's get started shall we?" I walk over to the same box I was in the last time and waited for Cilan to start us.

"This battle consists of a fire, fire showdown. A lovely combination that's sure to leave you asking for seconds." Does he really just...talk like this...? "We'll be using Gym rules, Gym leader Chili will get two Pokémon as well as Rai. Rai is allowed to make substitutions-"

"No he can too~" I called to him.

"O...kay...both parties will be allowed to make substitutions. The battle will end when one person's Pokémon are unable to battle. First move goes to Rai." He pointed his little flag at me. I smirked and pulled out Max, throwing him in.

"Well since you asked for it, I'll send Max out first!" He appeared in a flash of transparent red, stomping his feet and blowing smoke out of his nose.

'Emmmmmboooaar~!' He yelled...just wanted to say it I guess. Chili smiled.

"Yeeeeooow! Time to play with FIRE! I'm the strongest of us brothers!" He tossed the ball out, leaning waaay into it; I thought he was gonna fall or something. His little Pansear came out, just as cocky as Panpour was. It smirked towards me.

'Pan Pansear!' It winked; making me turn and look behind me...did it really just wink at me? I laughed a little.

"Chiiiili, Cress and I told you not to say that." Cilan pouted making me giggle.

"So I get first move huh? Alright then Max let's show em what you can really do! Let's start with an Arm Trust!" He stomps his feet before lunging at him, he slaps his twice before the Pansear jumps back.

"Hit em with Fury Swipes!"

"Keep going Max, don't stop until we've got him tired!" Max avoided almost all of his scratches and hit him 7 more times before Pansear fell to the ground panting. "Alrighty Maxie, time for you end game, Hit em with Overheat!" Max's body began to glow a yellowish orange as he charged up the Pansear stood up. Before the Pansear could react Max opened his mouth shoot the orange beam at the Pansear. It's eyes widened and it tried to run but to no avail Max hit it dead on. He was thrown back against the wall hitting it hard.  
"Pansear!" Chili ran over too it to make sure it was okay.

"Chili's Pansear is unable to battle; the winner of this round is Rai." I smiled and Max walked over to me.  
"Good job dude, go take a rest okay? Susan's got this." He nodded and went to sit against the wall behind me. I looked and saw that Chili had pulled Pansear back into its pokeball. "Up for one more round?"  
"Anything for you sweetheart." He winked. What's with these guys? Cutey? Sweetheart? What will Cilan dub me during battle? I pulled out Susan's pokeball looking at the intricate purple design I had drawn on it with a smile.

"Alright Susan let's get in a quick work out!" I throw her ball out as her came out in a burst of purple.  
"Whoa…I've never seen a Gothoritha this close before." Chili said wide eyed.  
"She's beautiful."  
'Goth Gothor' She blushed a bit, looking at her feet.  
"No really Susan." I giggle. Chili smirked and threw out a Lilliepup…just like Cress'.  
"Oh…Lilliepup again…that's cool." I smiled. "Alright Susan let's get things started! Use Thunderbolt!" I think hearing Thunderbolt is what threw him off because Susan charged up and fired without him saying a word. It hit dead on…the poor little guy didn't get one move in before he was out…  
"How did you?" He sucked his Lilliepup back into and walked to me. "How'd you get you Gothoritha to learn Thunderbolt?" Susan floated up next to me and I pet her a bit.  
"Hardwork…lots of sweat…and I tm." I smiled. He laughed a bit.  
"Chili's Lilliepup is unable to battle; the winner of the match is Rai."


	4. The worst possible thing

**((So yeah I've been snowed out of school so I'm going to try and post a new chapter for all my stories, wish me luck. (T^T)/ Also keep in mind ****vunnnnnn is supposed to be the phone vibrate noise so yeah. ****))**

**Ch.3: "The worst possible thing."**

I was standing in my box, Max wanted to take a nap in his pokeball, I had Connie's in hand. Cilan across from me, pokeball in hand, looking at me nervously and excited. Chile stood in his referee spot looking at both of us.

"All right campers let's get this show on the road, you know the rule's, it's the defending champ Raikou against my brother Cilan."

"Chili that's not how you do it." Cilan said spazzing out. It was a bit…strange seeing them in their normal clothing and not the waiter get up, Cilan was wearing pretty much the same thing as Chili but the shirt was green and the pokeball was in a different place. After a moment of back and forth Cilan finally calmed down enough to battle. "Nothing personal... No hard feelings... Me and my Grass-type Pokémon will...um... We're gonna battle come what may."

". . . What?" He threw out his Lilliepup and the little guy looked so happy to just be there. I smiled and looked at Connie's pokeball the black twin swords drawn on to it. "Alright Connie, show em what you got!" Connie appeared in a mix of red light and black slashes, doing a spin before striking a pose for everyone. "Oh Connie…" I facepalmed. She was by far my girliest Pokémon, and she worked every bit of it.

"Oh wow, a Bisharp." He and his Lilliepup stared in awe. "I haven't seen one in much too long." He walked up to Connie, examining her. "You seem to be raising it very well, what type of training to you do to keep its blades sharp?" We both looked at him confused.

"Um Ci?"

"Yes?" He said, pulling himself away from his left blade.

"Battle?"

"Oh yes of course." He ran back to his spot before clearing his throat. "So, um, if you're OK with me, I'll, um, put everything I've got into being, er, you know, your opponent." He said, pointing to me.

"Chili was right your three are just weird."

"You know you love is sweetheart." Chili said.

"Y-Yeah…um…Honey." Cilan said, struggling to think of something.

"…are we in a 1940's marriage or something?" I laughed; Cilan blushed a bit and looked down. "No, no man, it's sweet but gosh you're so goofy." Connie laughed with me.

"Enough small talk let's battle guys!" Chili yelled waving the flags around.

"Right, you go first Ci." He smiled at his little nickname and nodded.

"Okay Lilliepup…er…use bite! Yeah bite!" It lunged at Connie trying to get a grip on her but she was much too fast for it. I shook my head a bit.

"Connie, Psycho Cut." I pointed out, her blades started to glow and she darted forward hitting the little guy 4 times before he was out, she darted back to me and cooled down before letting out a sigh.

'Shaarp.' Cilan ran over to his Lilliepup that was pasted out on the ground while Connie walked up to me.  
"Good job Conn, I thought it'd last a bit longer though." Cilan sucked his Lilliepup back into its pokeball before standing up and glaring at me, but as soon as my eyes met his intensity melted, causing me to giggle. He walked back to his place and pulled out what I'm assuming his Pansage.

"Alright, Pansage, you've got this!" His Pansage appeared in a red burst and cheered its name. Like his Lilliepup he just looked happy to be there. I pulled out Marky; the green leafs on his ball still clashing as brightly against the red as the day they had been drawn. I smiled and threw him out.

"Okay Marky, time to battle!" He came out in a green ora with red leaf shaped confetti exploding as he appeared.

'Whimci!' He cheered making me smiled; he turned and glared at Chili for a moment before turning his attention back to Cilan and his Pansage.

"Ready Hun?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What? Oh! Yeah!" He fist pumped. "You ready Pansage?" He asked it.

'Pansage~' It cheered.

"Then you go first." I said with a smirk, he smirked right back.

"Okay, Razor Leaf!" It jumped into the air and fired a bunch of leafs at Marky.

"Doge as many as you can Mark!" I knew Mark wasn't as fast as my other Pokémon and we were working on that but he shouldn't take that much damage from another grass type move. He was hit by a few, sending him to the ground. "Marky get up!" He jumped up, floating high in the air. "Shadow Ball!" He charged up, firing it down at the Pansage, which he dogged. "Don't stop till you hit him!" On the third attempt the attack finally landed, throwing it back but not enough to knock him out. "Try Psychic!" Marky placed his little hand on his forehead and sent a wave of energy at the Pansage throwing it back and flipping it a few time. When it came to a stop we saw that it had been knocked out.

"Er... Is it over now?" Cilan said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Welp, looks like Rai won, shocker." Chili said, pretending to be surprised as he walked over to me. Mark flew into my arm happily while Cilan sucked his Pansage back in.

"Marky you've improved a whole bunch since we started your speed training. Soon you'll be able to take even Connie in a race."

'Shaar' She said from behind me, walking up and letting Mark high five her. I pulled out her pokeball sucking her back in before giving Mark a quick kiss and sucking him back in his as well.

"Hey Rai." I looked up to see Cilan and Chili standing next to each other smiling. "Thanks' for the battle Honey, it was a blast."

"Please don't start that too, now I'm Cutey, Sweetheart and Honey." I placed my hand on my forehead and sighed.

"Nicknames well earned." Chili said winking at me. I pouted a bit, about to retort when a third door was thrown open from across the field. Cress stood in the doorway, surprised, he wore the same black pants and pokeball shirt as his brothers but his was blue and the pokeball was in yet another different place. Did the coordinate outfits or do they really just think that much alike? "Hey Cress! You missed it, Rai was like zap, zap, zap and I was like gaaah." He stuck his tongue out and pretended to choke himself. "Then she went all swish, swish" he said "karate" chopping. "And Cilan was all 'noooooo' and it was awesome." Cress walked in silently and raised an eyebrow to Cilan.

"We both got to battle with Rai and lost badly." He laughed out and Cress gave a nod and turned to me then he looked to his feet.

"You…you said you'd wait for me…" I bit my lower lip, feeling my heart jump into my throat.

"Yeah…and I'm sorry about that…Chili really didn't want to wait on his battle." I looked up at him and he was staring right at me, I felt myself blush and look down. "You could…walk me home later…I mean if you want to…to make up for me ditching you thing…" Our eyes met again and his blank stare broke into a smile.

"I'd love to, I mean, I was going to ask anyway." He placed his hand on the back of his neck and laughed causing me to smile.

"Cress and Raikou sitting in a tree." Chili elbowed Cilan.

"Ow…OH! Um…k-i-s-s-i-n-g~" He chirped. Cress facepalmed again and I just laughed.

"We could…watch a move before you go."

"Yeah movie night! Movie night!" Chili cheered, walking up to wrap his arm around both our shoulders. "Cilan get in her I want a picture." He pulled his phone out and Cilan moved to the right of me, Cress was on my left and Chile was behind me, he rested his head on top of mine and held out his arms to snap a picture of the four of us. "Got it." He said, bouncing back.

"Email that to me."

"Me too." Cress said, sticking close to me as the other two bounced away.

"Done and done, now let go watch some silly stuff." Chili and Cilan walked in front of us trying to decide what we were going to watch while Cress and I walked in silence behind them, just smiling at each other.

We all decided Mulan was a good medium for all of us. They sat me on their sofa, which was in the upstairs apartment above the gym, while Cilan made popcorn, Chili ran across the street to get candy and sodas and Cress navigated Netflix's for the movie. He sat next to me, an arm around my shoulders with the remove in that hand. Chili practically kicked the door in 4 minutes later with an armful of pretty much the whole store. Cilan was pouring the 3rd bag of popcorn into a large bowl as he burst in.

"You sure that's gonna be enough?" Cilan asked bringing the large bowl into the living room area ish.

"Yeah I got what we normally get and then some for Rai."

"Well yeah, I'm sure she doesn't eat as much as us." Cilan laughed sitting on the other side of me. Chili dumped it all on the coffee table and looked up at us.

". . . Hey no fair why to you two get to sit on the sofa?!"

"Cus you were too slow, you get the floor." Cress said, playing the movie. Chili's head dropped and he turned out the lights, plopping down on the floor in front of me.

~~A movie later~~

Chili had fallen asleep with his head in my lap around I'll Make a Man Out of You and Cilan had been slowly drifting in and out since A Girl Worth Fighting For and was laying on the sofa's arm. Cress and I were wide away though and Shang was talking to the Emperor.

'You don't meet a girl like that every dynasty.' The screen said. I smiled, I loved when movie broke 4th wall, especially kid's movies. I looked up at Cress who seemed to be happily enjoying the movie, my head had somehow ended up on his shoulder and I was stroking Chili's hair soothingly.

As the movie ended Cress let the credits play as he slowly got up and turned on the lights.

"Cilan…Chili…either of you awake?" Neither of them moved from their spots, he looked up and let out a small groan. "Looks like I'm gonna have to carry them." He said to what looked like the ceiling. He then picked Cilan up slowly and carried him down a hallway. A few minutes later he came back and threw Chili over his shoulder and then went down the same hallway. Then back to me. He grabbed the remove from Chili's pile of candy wrappers and turned the tv off. "Do I still get to walk you home?" He smiled, holding out his hand for me.

"Of course," I said taking his hand. "But you're going to have to carry me." I laughed out. He just shrugged and motioned to pick me up. "No wait it's okay…I got it." I stood up slowly. "I was…kidding…" I blushed a bit, unknown reasons; I can't explain my face temperature at all times. We walked down the set of stairs to the ground floor of the empty and dark café then outside.

"So…where are you staying?" He asked, looking down at me.

"A motel a few blocks away." I said looking out on the dark almost abandoned streets.

"Why?" He asked again, I bit my lip and looked up at him.

"It's the only place I can say while I'm here."

"While you're…here?"

"Yeah, I'm here for a little while longer…then back to Mistralton City to see my parent…then I'm off to Victory Road and the Elite Four." I looked back out into the darkness. Cress only nodded and started down the steps. We walked side by side in silence down maybe two blocks, until we came up to the motel Pokearia. "This is it…" I said turning to him. "Thank you…for today…for walking me home…you three have been so nice to me." I brushed a bit of magenta hair from my eyes and looked up at him; he smiled and pushed his bangs from his face.

"It's because we like you Rai…" He looked away for a moment before his eyes darted back to mine. "I…I like you." He said tentatively, he placed his hands on my shoulders and leaned in slowly, his eyes closed. "I _really_ like you…" I felt my heart beat speed up to a million miles a minutes as I let my eyes slowly flutter shut. Then it happened…the worst possible thing happened.

'*vunnnnnnn*…*vunnnnnn* FLAME ON *vunnnnnnn*…*vunnnnnnnn* FLAME ON' He pulled away with groaned as the pattern continued he pulled his phone out of his navy blue hoodie pocket and opened up.

"Yes Chili?" He said. "…yeah I'm not dead, I'm walking Rai home…well because it's late and she need to get back…yeah…yeah I put you guys there…okay…okay I'll be home in ten…yeah…bye." He snapped the phone shut and sighed again. "Cilan woke up, fell out of his bed, screamed, woke Chili up, Cilan's crying cus he thinks we're dead and Chili needs me home asap…Also Chili says hello…or I guess goodnight."

"Oh poor Cilan…do you think I should…?" He looked over at me again and smiled.

"No it's fine I'll go get him a cookie or something and he'll be fine." He went to dig in his pocket for something and pulled out a blue sharpie…of course. "Here." He took my arm, writing something on it. "This is my number, call sometime tomorrow and we can hang out again." When he let go I went to look at it '273-774-7737' When I looked back up he was already a few steps away, smiling. "I should probably get back, call me tomorrow okay?" He waved a bit before he started running down the sidewalk. As soon as he was out of sight I started up to my room…I walked in, it was cold…and dark…and empty… I plopped down face first on the bed and looked at the number on my arm again. After a moment of staring at it I barred my face into the pillow.

"Cress you idiot…"


End file.
